The present invention comprises a New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisupnic Li’.
‘Fisupnic Li’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has very large, violet-purple flowers, medium green foliage, and relatively tall plant habit.
‘Fisupnic Li’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K04-4480-4’ with very large purple flowers, medium green foliage and vigorous growth.
The male parent of ‘Fisupnic Li’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K04-4487-8’ with purple flower color, medium green foliage, and about medium sized plant habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in the fall of 2004 in a greenhouse in Moncarapacho, Portugal, and ‘Fisupnic Li’ was selected there as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in about April 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisupnic Li’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in late February of 2006 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisupnic Li’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisupnic Li’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 29, 2008 and in Switzerland on Mar. 20, 2008. ‘Fisupnic Li’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.